Even foxes have their secrets
by FoxyCarry
Summary: I don't know will like you or not, but write comments, please. This is a story about a half-demon. [Sesshomaru, OC]
1. 1A story about a part-demon

**Even foxes have their secrets**

 _ **1.A story about a part-demon.**_

My name is Razara I'm a half demon. My mother is a Fox demon and all her power was passed on to me. I have nine tails, but show only one. My whole life was a lie, I didn't know I was half demon until I was 14 years old and I began to travel.

 _4 years..._

 _"Daddy I miss mommy..." I started crying, my dad was sitting there and patting me on the head. He was the head of the village, but his name I don't want to say._

 _"I know sweetheart, but mommy went to work, she'll be back, don't be selfish, okay?" he said then._

 _"I will try..." I replied._

 _6 years..._

 _"Grandma, I miss my dad..." that's weak I again. I was weak and cried all the time._

 _"Your father's working late, to feed you, don't be selfish, okay?" again the same words._

 _And I stupidly said,"Yes..."_

 _So time went on until I was 14 years old..._

 _"In this house nothing of the things you don't own. The money for my new wife and your younger brothers, don't think about" my own father betrayed me..._

 _ **"It's all for your own good!"...**_ _ **Lies! Empty words! To use me as a source of strength!**_

I learned that I'm a half demon, when I saw my mom, she took me and began to teach me. I traveled with her when she died, she gave all her power to me, but I am still a half-breed…

 **now**

"Razara, here's the rock!" my Fox ran up to me with something in his teeth.

He gave me something transparent and I said, "Wow! Apparently this is gem! Well done!"

 _ **But who knew that the shard I begin the adventure!**_


	2. 2 Personal hell

**2\. Personal hell...**

 _ **Before we start:**_

 **Name:** Razara

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Type of demon:** half demon kitsune.

 **Gender:** female

 **Hair color:** blonde.

 **Eye color:** scarlet.

 **Birthday:** may 5th.

 **Character:** Harmful, stubborn, curious, kind, in the battle-sadist.

 **Likes:** when there is a lot of food, meat, fighting, swords, jokes.

 **Dislikes:** ants, wasps.

 **Hobbies:** loves pranking , loves to cook, to fight with swords.

 **Fears:** ants, wasps...

 **Power:** illusion, fire, high speed, call of foxes.

 **Clothing:** short red black with white sleeves kimono. In the hair, near ear white flower.

 _Back to the story..._

"Bastard! You wanted special services!? You're going to get them... complete..!" the demon shrank in the stone and shivered. In principle it is possible to understand if front of you is a psychotic wench, behind which twisted the nine tails, but on the face a huge fanged smile.

The story was this:

An hour ago I was walking through the woods along the road and to me the basement of this maniac. "What this nut was attracted to me?"- this question still going around in circles in my head.

Now, clinging to me bald pervert, started singing a song that he is very rich, religious man, wants to marry me. I knew immediately that he was from the most abnormal of those who believe that sleeping with a Fox demon can become young.

Immediately I reported to the old demon that I'm too young for that. So in fact no, he stuck like a limpet to the second ninety. He jumped around, splashed a saliva, a walking infection, well... I just had to "explain" that to the girls to stick is impossible.

Suddenly appeared from behind my companion Fox Mizuki "Razara, there's a strong demon, he smells like a dog..."


	3. 3 Pleasant acquaintance

**3\. Pleasant acquaintance...**

I began to sniff the air and though the air smells of dog. Then I started to smell people. There was clearly two with the smell of dogs. I'm a little out of the woods. There was a fight, but rather the end of it. Half-demon fought with his brother. Near the half-demon stood a girl with dark hair. They fought about older women. But it was a trap, I lay on the tree branch and watched the fight. I decided that while it is better not to get involved and began to leave.

"Lady Razara, aren't you going to fight?" asked Mizuki with interest looking at the battlefield.

"Get involved in a fight between two puppies? No... They are weaker than me, I am not interested in fighting with idiots." I calmly replied and began to walk towards the grave of a dog demon." I'm just wondering what will happen next, and who will own the sword..."

"Forgive me, Lady Razara, I just thought you were interested in a fight..." lowered his head Mizuki.

"It's okay Mizuki, you better watch them, I'll give you strength for a while." I laid a hand on Mizuki's head and his body increased in size, his fangs lengthened, he developed another tail, now he was little more than a horse, his strength lies in fire. "You will be my eyes..."

"Be careful lady Razara." Mizuki lay on the ground and continued to watch the fight.

"And by the way Mizuki if something goes wrong help the half-demon." I had the idea that the girl has a shard of stone four souls, and if it gets into the wrong hands, it would be a complete disaster.

Mizuki nodded and I teleported to the grave...

 _ **Third POV**_

When Razara disappeared, Mizuki began to watch on the fight. He noticed that the demon is holding the throat of his brother, he realized that this is an extreme case.

Sesshomaru was holding his brother, but then someone pushed him aside. Before Inuyasha and a girl was a large Fox with two tails from which there was a fire, everyone was surprised to see that. Sesshomaru was holding a pearl.

"So where is your master Fox?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Can't say where are the master and I take orders from my mistress!" the Fox growled.

"Master? What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"This is the servant of kitsune, they have foxes, they give strength." Replied Inuyasha.

"Kitsune..." she looked at Fox.

 _ **Razara POV**_

 _"Lady Razara we will be soon..."_ I heard Mizuki and smiled.

 _ **Third POV**_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru disappeared into the portal.

"Sit down on top of me..." said the Fox. Without those conversations, we sat down under the paws of the Fox appeared the fire and through the portal they arrived at the huge skeleton.

Fox sat down on the bone, Inuyasha and Kagome slid off his back.

"Before you leave, what's your name Fox?" asked Kagome.

"Mizuki..." said the Fox.

"Who is your mistress, and why it helps us?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha collapsed on the bone.

"Nothing to worry about, her name is Razara..." and with that the Fox flew up to the skull, where sat his mistress.

 _ **Razara POV**_

"Interesting... an ordinary girl was able to pass through the barrier." I looked down.

"Lady Rasara can we do?.." the Fox excitedly looked down.

"No... too early..." I looked at Mizuki.

I again looked down, they probably will cope without me, I saw how the girl gave the sword to the half-demon. It is amazing how she survived a strike by a demon, maybe the sword helped her?

After some time, the skeleton began crumbling, and Mizuki took me to the forest. I felt that the sword was awakened, I went to direvo and noticed that the dog was lost, he was already in a true form. Then they all teleported.

I grinned and teleported to the demon...


	4. 3 Familiarity with the dog

**3\. Familiarity with the dog.**

 _ **Ra**_ _ **z**_ _ **ara**_ _ **POV**_

I inspected the area where there is the smell of the demon desired. Then I smelled the frog. I chuckled and showed my katana "Simpara".

"Simpara" the sword of my mother, with 2 meters length, symbols on it burn the flesh. Handle is made of dragon bones, this sword have made my grandfather on my mother's side. He made it so that using the blood that falls on the sword, it was possible to kill demons. This sword, though not famous, but very strong and he's like "Tessaiga" protects his master.

I looked at Mizuki. "Mizuki, could you bring them out of hiding, I want to see what this animal is capable in battle..."

I jumped on a tree, took an Apple and began to chew it. Mizuki ran in the direction of the waterhole. I looked at "Simpara", my red eyes reflected on the blade. I almost have not changed, the same eyes, the same long hair and my stubborn...

To be honest the father's fault that I ran away, a few days ago I realized that my father began hunting at me like if I'm caught one of the men, no matter the demon or not, he will give his daughter-kitsune married to him and will give as much gold as he can carry.

To be honest I have a question _"why the hell would I need him?"_

I saw Mizuki jumped out of the bushes,followed by support fire from a frog. Me angry the fact that fur Mizuki can be spoiled. I jumped down from the branch and stomped on the demon.

"How dare you attack my servant, you know what I'm doing with these demons as you, I rip out their eyes and shove them.." before I could finish the sentence, I felt behind the attack, I jumped and landed smoothly on both feet.

"Oh, I'm so popular among the male demons, did not expect..." I looked at the dog demon. If he took part in the hunt for me, I'd have given up in favor of a demon, but... as it relates to those not, I just play with him...

"So that's your Fox, which prevented me.. Who are you?" he asked, or rather ordered, me.

"My name is Razara, titles I have no, and Yes, my Fox, but the question of why i prevented, the answer I can not say." seems to be fine I explained all.

Thoughts to fighting… obviously do not belong to them... a feeling that in my head two women arguing...

The dialogue was approximately as follows: _"Razara, you idiot! Such a man is a sin from the hands to release? Stole him and dream of happiness..."_

 _"Are you stupid? You're 19 and he's how old? 100? He will not even pay for your carcass, we need to check the level of our strength, and not to run after the men!"_

And then I had the idea, maybe I should join his company?

"Demon, I have a question for you, how about I join your company?" his eyes immediately flashed with interest.

"but let's make this the choice..." I continued. " let's have a battle, if you win, I will depart from this idea and will give this sword to you... if I win, then I join your company."

"Well, I agree..." said the demon. Then he stood in a prepared stance.

I looked at him and I decided not to fight with my full powers, he didn't have one hand. Apparently his brother had been badly mauled him.

I added to my tail two tail. Then I started attacking, my sword began to sparkle letters.

He jumped back and began to attack with his claws, each time I detained his claws with sword.

Okay it's time to finish the fight. Though he is stronger than the demons, but not stronger than me.

"Wind of change of Simpara!" I swung the sword the demon went flying into a tree.

"Mmmm, looks like I won..." I looked at the dog…


End file.
